The meaning of unconditional love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: V2 of Unconditional love.


chapter 1

Lion-o was a young prince and one day he met this young lioness named Liosia. They didn't know how great a destiny they had together. Liosia was kind and sweet her mother had died when she was a little kid. Her father married another women who didn't approve of Liosia and said she is not their child and should be disowned and her children should inherit his wealth.

"I will not let my daughter fall in the gutter." her father Lenoch said.

"She isn't ours so she shouldn't get the inheritance we have a child he will get it because this child will be better than her." her stepmother said. She planned on marrying Liosia off to a cruel old cat. That way they will be rid of her and she will not get the money in her father's will she was try to convince him to write Liosia out of it.

But Lenoch wouldn't do such a thing he loved his daughter very much. She was the sunshine in his life and his new wife was self absorbed and cruel. Liosia saw Prince Lion-o and she fell for him.

Lion-o saw Liosia and gasped at the sight. "My name is Lion-o," he said.

"I'm Liosia," Liosia said.

"You're very pretty," he said.

"Oh thank you, you're very handsome." she said.

"Thanks," he said.

Soon Lion-o and Liosia began to see each other. Lenoch saw his daughter sometimes walking with Prince Lion-o, sitting with him under the shade of a tree, him pushing her on a swing and see them talking. It reminded him of Liosia's mother and he missed her. He thought about talking to Claudius and Leona to have Liosia marry prince Lion-o. "You seem to be spending time with the prince." her father said.

"Yes he's just wonderful," Liosia said.

One star filled night in the forest Lion-o and Liosia made love.

About a month and half later, her father who was an important noble and he had to go to another land on important business. "I have to go now my daughter," her father said.

"By daddy have a safe trip, I will see you in two months" she said hugging him.

The doctor came because Lenoch sent for him because Liosia wasn't feeling well lately.

Her stepmother knew that her husband takes really long trips of important business. So now she was going to get rid of Liosia. Especially after what the doctor told her. Liosia was pregnant.

"You lousy pitiful disgrace! You are no longer part of this family not out or else." her stepmother said.

Liosia fearing for her life fled. She had some money on hand but only enough to get her by for the week.

What was she going to do? She was now alone on the street kicked out by her cruel and uncaring stepmother. Liosia wished her father was home he knew he wouldn't stand for this kind of behavior. She was so alone and frightened. She was sitting on a street corner and saw many cats pass by. "Some coins for a hungry cat," she said.

But the others just passed her by like she wasn't even there. A couple of days Lion-o who was out with his pet Snarf saw Liosia sitting on street corner looking dirty and ratty. "Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o!" Liosia said.

"What happened?" Lion-o asked.

"My father left on important business and my stepmother disowned me from the family when the doctor discovered I am pregnant with your baby and said I should leave family or else now I am on the streets alone and frightened!" Liosia said. "I am afraid to go back to my home, I fear that she might kill me!" she sobbed.

Lion-o even though he was shocked helped her to her feet. "Come with me, my parents should hear about this," Lion-o said leading her to the palace. Liosia was sobbing the whole way. "It's going to be okay," he said.

Claudius and Leona saw Lion-o come in with lioness. "Mom, Dad this the lioness I told you about Liosia and she told me something shocking." Lion-o said.

"Would you mind telling us what is wrong dear?" Leona said.

Liosia dried her eyes and told the king and queen what had happened. "My father wouldn't have let her kick me out, he loves me dearly." Liosia said.

"That is terrible," Leona said. "Being kicked out on the streets in your condition." She said.

"You are welcome to stay in the palace with us," Claudius said. "So make yourself at home." He said.

"Now dear let's get you cleaned up and in some new clothes," Leona said.

The servants drew a warm soothing bath. Liosia a wash scrubbed by the servants and dressed in a lovely yellow gown. Then she sat down to dinner. The she got comfortable in her new soft bed. The servants made sure she was extra comfortable.

A few days later they began to plan the wedding ceremony. "We want this to be special because this is our grandchild you are going to have and you make our son happy," Leona said.

Almost the whole kingdom came to the wedding that was held a week later. Liosia's stepmother heard but knew this was bad and she would be in trouble so she made sure to stay hidden.


End file.
